xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alvis/@comment-124.6.181.168-20140709132044
Alvis was precisely the computer that Zanza used in the space station to recreate the universe. Alvis has this power, but as a computer, like all other computers, depend only on the will of the user to make action. The primary users of the "Alvis" computer were Zanza and Meyneth, in which Alvis separates his capability of destruction and recreation into the Monados that each of the two "gods" wield. As a god, Zanza wished to destroy and remake the world to perpetuate his existence. Because he was wounded in the battle with Meyneth, he instructed Alvis to await the day where the new vessel would arrive (Shulk) and protect the new vessel until such time when Zanza himself can separate his life force with the vessel's body. Alvis did not have free will because he is just a computer. But as Zanza's disciple, this was the task given to him by Zanza himself before resting. This explains the reason why he sent the Telethia to aid Shulk in his earlier battle with the Mechon at Colony six and by saving his life countless times. Alvis would never had done this if there was no instruction given by Zanza to protect the vessel. Please take note that the visions and advices he gave to the Emperor of the High Entia and to Kalian are just merely presenting possibilities. Nothing more. He didn't attempt to help any single one of them except shulk when they are in trouble, proving his function as merely a computer. As he was noted saying in the prison island episode. "Nothing can befall the boy until he sees his dream fulfilled!" When Zanza already separated himself from Shulk's body, The instructions to protect Shulk ended. Shulk on the other hand became a fluctuation to the Xenoblade world. As a fluctuation, he was not anymore part of Zanza's creations. Shulk was already dead. However, his consciousness built up from the time he used Zanza's life force remained. That consciousness caused him to transcend the material world and led him to the passage of fate. The same passage where Zanza and Meyneth resided without a body. I have come to an understanding that this same passage is the area where you can get to communicate with Alvis the computer. Because shulk has now become a fluctuation and transcended the material world of Zanza, it means that he too could also become one of Alvis' users. As a computer, Alvis also holds a login password designed by Zanza. The only way to know that password and make a new one and utilize Alvis capabilities is to defeat Zanza. This is the reason why Alvis asked Shulk of what path he should take: on whether Shulk would let Zanza use Alvis, or would Shulk create a new password to take control of Alvis. Alvis has no stand on the matter. He merely did what any computer would do, and that is to ask the user his choice. Alvis did not favor Zanza or Shulk. He just merely presented the possibilities. As of that moment, Alvis was under Zanza's bidding because Zanza holds the password. The moment arrived when shulk was able to defeat Zanza and forge a new Monado. I believe the Monado is only a representation of the user being able to control the computer Alvis. Because Zanza is weakened, the password is cracked and the new user can now have access to Alvis' capabilities. This is the reason why Alvis asked Shulk once more if the world will belong to Zanza, or would it belong to him. If Shulk had said that the world would still belong to Zanza, then the password and control of Alvis computer should have still remained to Zanza. But Shulk said the opposite and... so you know the story. In the end, Shulk did not create a new password. He let go of Alvis the computer with the instruction that the future should be decided by all living beings. Alvis then became a free-running computer. At the end Alvis still doesn't have the capability to decide. He can only present the possibilities.